


Two Surprises is Two Much

by CandyassGoth



Series: Destructive Tendencies can be Delicious [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Another Jane interuption, Blow Jobs in a Car, Concerned bystandees, Couch Sex, Couch blow job, F/M, Hold onto your seats people, It Gets Better, Limousine Sex, Loki being a little shit, Loki can't catch a break, Loki can't catch a damn break, Loki is a lucky fish, Loki is still seventeen, Loki's age is going to screw him, M/M, Or Does It, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar baby Loki, Thor can't deny him, Thor is loving this whole thing, but again, much like Thor, poor jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Saturday and his meeting with Thor's wife was awkward but over, Loki's continuous troubles keep sprouting. And they're not small ones anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises is Two Much

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those supporting meeeeee~!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

**Two Surprises is Two Much**

To sum it down Saturday had to be the craziest day of Loki’s life, including that one time when his mother found out his father was banging some young tramp next door and threw her entire array of heavy culinary equipment at them both straight down the road until the cops were called in to break it up, receiving their own knocks to the head in the process. 

He had met his sugar daddy’s wife. That was breaking the fourth wall on so many levels.

Skye was a big help throughout the weird hour-long meeting, she smartly kept Darcy and Jane as the topic of attention. Darcy always had something interesting to say and Skye was excellent at following a conversation, and once you got Jane on something she had an opinion on she would go through it with a shocking passion and knowledge. All he had to do was nod and let his foot bounce to contain his nerves. But every fifteen minutes or so it was Jane that would make good on her sideways glances and try to get a word out of Loki. It was further torment to look into her eyes and answer her questions, knowing Thor was hers, and she was Thor’s. She was the person he went to bed with every night, she was the person he hugged and kissed on the nose, she was the person he got down on one knee and proposed to. She was his wife.

But he didn’t hate her. No, he envied her, and pitied himself. _To himself_ of course; later that afternoon he tried to hiss and bitch to Skye, but she quickly shut him down for being literally a hissy bitch. Jane seemed like a sweet woman that did not deserve his scorn. Whatever was going on between her and Thor was their business, she shouldn’t be anywhere near him and vice versa.

Still, it didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

He was just a little...concerned—about where and why he fitted in at all. Marital problems could not be fixed by physical beauty or pleasure, he knew that, but he couldn’t help feeling Jane was worth the fight whereas in comparison he wasn’t worth the deception. If Thor knew all he had lied about...

Funny enough it was science that pulled Jane from their lunch, running off to meet a fellow colleague, leaving Darcy to pout and eat her leftovers. It was a mercy for Loki, who had slowly become hypersensitive to the cum on his stomach that surely started soaking with his sweat. It was all too awkward. Thor wasn’t even available afterwards, and Loki took the time to stare in the mirror at home and calm himself down, pulling out the big emerald ring Thor gave him and rolling it in its hands. Skye rubbed his bare shoulders as he succumbed to and sticking a gold star on his left temple for not having a spazz-attack in public. 

Offhandedly as she did so Skye checked his body, noting that Loki lacked the bruises he had when all this first started. Loki knew for a fact it wasn’t for the lack of sex, so it had to be because of Thor being careful, and the notion filled his fluttering belly with warmth.

He had survived a meeting with his sugar daddy’s wife; he must have been one in a million. And as far as he was concerned the fact that she didn’t know still counted.

 

Sunday came and Thor called to book him for the evening for something _extra special_. Loki excitedly put on his favourite clothes; slim fitting black leather pants, classic black boots with a small heel and a fluffy jacket over his sliver silk vest—shocking pink thong on beneath it all for Thor to find. Thor’s allowance had stocked his clothing cupboard as well as the house and funded the 50-fucking-inch screen sitting in Skye’s lounge. Skye was seriously debating whether to get her own sugar daddy.

His Saturday may have turned out weird, and his night was awkward and spent staring at the wall fighting off the feelings bubbling in his chest. But his Sunday he would make up for it all as long as he could keep his emotions in check. And as long as Thor did not know what has transpired at his lunch.

It was Natasha that came to fetch him and escort him to the hotel of choice his time. But unlike most their instants, Natasha kept glancing at him with a strange look in her eyes until she voiced it. 

“So, I had an interesting talk with Tony Stark yesterday.”

Oh great, Loki had near forgotten about that whole thing after Jane flew in. He frowned, searching his memory for whatever was said during that meeting while he was busy scarfing down Thor’s cock. “…Oh?” he prompted innocently, eyes out the window.

“Does Thor know where you came from? Tony doesn’t.” she asked. There was a certain tone to her voice that made Loki look at her, and this time she was the one averting her eyes. But it wasn’t in fear, or submission, and it made him shift.

“He does.” Loki said evenly after a moment, fighting not to be psyched out.

“Hhm. I never figured him to be the kind to steal from another guy. That’s quite a big part of his and Tony’s whole set up, you know—trust—which makes it ironic.”

Loki scowled, closing his jacket around him tighter. “He didn’t steal me from Tony, or Happy.”

“You just jumped your way across?” she suggested, waving her hand.

“I didn’t know that Thor knew Tony who knew Happy. I wouldn’t have _jumped_ if I had.”

“How can you _not_ know that Thor Odinson knows Tony Stark. Happy loves to talk, everyone who knows him knows that. So I find it incredibly hard to believe that the name Tony Stark didn’t come up.”

“Of course it did, and yes I was awed if you must know, but I didn’t know that they knew Thor! What are you saying? And don’t you think I’d have jumped to Tony Damn Stark if I was that cruel?”

He was almost shouting. It was just a defensive mechanism due to his rocky childhood, never allowed to speak to explain himself—he learnt that shouting gave him that chance. But Natasha wasn’t glaring at him, she wasn’t even looking at him. Her lips were pursed and she was watching the road, tapping her fingers calmly on the steering wheel. 

There was a while of tense silence on his side until she spoke. “…It’s not you I have the problem with.” 

He lowered his shoulders and blinked, frowning. “You’re mad at Thor?”

“I’m not mad, I’m not his mother. Or his wife. But I know Tony and beneath that bad boy mask there is a big-eyed child who can’t cope without those he has allowed into his life. He would be bothered if he knew Thor stole his friend’s boyfriend and kept it secret. Where is the trust in that? Tony is a literal genius, he knows something is up, but he wants to hear it from Thor.”

“So no hacking?” Loki asked quietly.

“Not on friends.”

Loki looked away to his lap and sighed, fiddling self consciously with the hem of his jacket. “…Thor didn’t know. I was just some piece of ass he picked up. I don’t read the business section so the fact that they are business partners or friends or whatever went over my head.” He looked up with another frown, nose scrunching to the left. “Thor and Happy haven’t met, right?”

Nat gave him a sideways smile, her eyes softer now. “No, not that I know of. Happy is a jealous friend, he hates sharing Stark.”

“He hated sharing me.”

“Oh he’s real broken up about it, hanging around Stark Towers more often than not, according to lore.” She joked, but her smile slipped away and she gave him a serious look, a pitiful one, one that said _listen_. “…Happy is single, Loki. Thor is married. Just remember that, for _your_ own benefit.”

He didn’t want to listen. “…You won’t tell Mr. Stark?” he asked instead.

“I won’t.”

“Thor does now know. About Happy being…Mr. Stark mentioned him and you guys saw Happy’s name in my phone so he put two and two together,”

“You know at the time I didn’t click. What were the odds?”

“Exactly our point.” The odds were too crazy, especially for a small nobody like him. Still...he wanted Thor to be _it_. It was the best his miserable little life would get... “Thanks for um, being cool about it all.”

“Watch yourself. The last thing Thor or Tony needs is a scandal in the newspapers.” Natasha chuckled, but Loki paled.

“...Thor’s not famous is he?”

“Not as much as Tony, but anything to do with Tony ends up in the news.”

Well, that could be horrible. When he said he would drag Thor to hell with him that wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

Then like a stray leaf a particular thought passed through into his mind. “...Who is Amora?”

Natasha made a hesitant sound, shrugging. He guessed Thor wouldn’t want her telling him. “...She was Thor’s PA, before me.”

“...And...?” he prompted anyway.

“You’ll have to ask him the rest.” She snorted. But then her face screwed up and she squinted at him. “I’m sorry but where did you say you were hiding when Tony got in?”

 

By the time they got out of the car and met Thor the tension had dissipated between them and Loki felt needy to be in Thor’s arms. He supposed he could understand where Nat was coming from, this was a dangerous game they were playing, and it was only getting riskier. If anything the fact that Thor was friends with a friend of Happy’s should’ve made him take a step back—it was getting too close. But he was a selfish creature, and he’d rather cling to what he wanted (and had) than be safe than sorry. There was every chance that Thor could leave him to repent and be with Jane once more, so he would enjoy this while it lasted, he would enjoy Thor. 

But when Thor met them outside and pulled him into a hug with a deep kiss, he felt guilty for his constant pessimism about Thor’s loyalties. Which was ironic and downright ridiculous, but at the very least he knew Thor wouldn’t just drop him one day without a word.

“Ready baby?” Thor asked, smiling as bright as the lights of the name plastered on the hotel. It took Loki’s breath away, and for a moment he just stared, admiring all the perfect lines on his face. He smoothed the stringy blond strands hair out of his face and stole another kiss just for keeps, nodding into him. 

There weren’t many people out and Thor was dressed slightly like a drunken prom date that didn’t bother going to the prom, he wouldn’t be easy to recognise. His hair was loose, he had no tie, and his jacket a jet black over his dark greying shirt. He even tasted slightly like liquor, Loki wondered what the occasion was.

“Ready, Daddy.”

“Have a fun time, lovebirds.” Natasha called from the car. 

“Bye Natasha.” Loki called back. Thor pulled them closer to lean over and address her before she took off. 

“If she gets hold of you, I’m out with friends.” Thor said, giving Natasha a hinting look. 

She made a salute. “Sure thing, boss.”

Natasha drove off leaving Thor to glance at his watch, then up and down the street. The hotel was on the other side of town between suburbs, an area filled with small but upmarket residential buildings and hotels. It was a posh area, and there were a few people up and about, but they were also dressed up and couldn’t give two shits about the person next to them. Everyone was on their way somewhere, heels and cars and giggles. It felt like a Friday night.

“Where are we going?” Loki asked, enjoying Thor’s arm around his waist in the public eye. If only it could be like this forever.

Thor kissed his head, and pointed a finger. “It’s a surprise.” He whispered as a sleek black limousine pulled up, right in front of them, taking Loki’s breath away for the second time.

“You own a limo?” he blurted loudly. Thor chucked cruelly into his neck just to feel him shudder, arms squeezing around his waist and cocooning him in a flurry of warmth better than his jacket ever could.

“The company does, technically, but yes. Come on.”

Thor opened the door for him and Loki climbed in, gawking at the immaculate interior. He settled on the nearest seat after making space for Thor to slide in besides him. He leaned over as Thor automatically threw an arm around him, and looked toward the open partition where the red-headed Volstagg was smiling over at them.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready.” Thor nodded. Volstagg nodded and the partition went up, leaving them to their privacy. Thor reached over his side and came back with a bottle, then two glasses. “Champagne?”

Loki extended his hands to hold the glasses as Thor poured, smiling from below his lashes as his cheeks heated, perfectly visible in the lights around the ceiling. “I feel really spoilt.”

“Good.” Thor hummed as he filled their glasses. They toasted, and Loki tried to act like Thor’s staring wasn’t making him as hot as it was—or paranoid. He could still smelt a hint of Jane’s perfume, that’s how paranoid he was.

He sipped his champagne as he looked around the compartment, swaying lightly as the vehicle turned a corner, trying to appreciate the luxury he may next see again. And it wasn’t only the luxury, it was the _safety_ and _surety_. The surety that he would be safe here in this vehicle next to Thor, separated from the cruel outside world. The surety that he wouldn’t have to do endure verbal abuse after bending over and giving Thor whatever he wanted. The surety that Thor would make sure he got home, and got home fed and warm and set for a month. The surety that if he ever got in trouble Thor would be someone on his very small list that he could cry to for help...

“...I’m in a limo.” He said after a moment, needing to hear it. _Thor’s limo._ He just wanted to stay exactly where they were, warm and sealed up from everyone else, together and content with no other responsibilities. 

Thor laughed, nuzzling the side of his head.

“First time?” he asked, running his fingers through Loki’s hair, his hand ever so warm and actively seeking Loki’s attention.

Thor had definitely had a few drinks but he wasn’t yet drunk. Loki took comfort in it, Thor hadn’t said a word about him meeting Jane so either Jane hadn’t told him anything about her lunch (which was highly likely, it was a petty thing to speak of if they were in fight), or she just hadn’t bothered to mention him by name. Then again, Thor knew Skye’s name from that time he called her phone just like he knew Happy’s. But _again_ , it was unlikely that Jane would bother to refer to them individually in passing conversation. 

Pacified he cuddled against Thor’s large warm frame and closed his eyes, enjoying the leisure and the time given. Everything was beginning to feel so flimsy, even with his fancy new clothes, for once dressed and feeling like he belonged in this place.

“I’ve been in a few nice cars but never a limousine. It’s amazing.” He breathed, turning to nuzzle Thor as the seat moulded to his body. He cracked open his eyes and looked up, squinting in playful suspicion at the big blond bear reclined against smooth black seats. “Why though? What’s the occasion?” he asked, sipping back his drink. Idly he placed his hand on Thor’s nearest thigh and squeezed the hard meat.

“Can’t I do something nice for you? I wanted to thank you, Loki.” Thor said, and the honesty nearly knocked Loki over. There was a sudden passion in his eyes that made Loki’s hand still.

It should be aimed at Jane. That look should be Jane’s. He should be getting looks from a bathroom wall as Thor fucked the life out of him to blow off steam before going home to his _marriage. Why did he care?!_ Yes he wanted him to care, but then what? Men never left their wives to be with their mistresses, he did know that. And he was not in _any_ fucking position to go to court if Jane took legal action, that would be catastrophic on account of how very seventeen he still was.

“...Thor...I—” Whatever he wasn’t going to even say was cut short by Thor’s needy lips moulding against his. He groaned into it, equal parts horny and disgruntled, unable to decide what to do as Thor tossed away his glass like rubbish, smacking Loki’s away right after. Champagne went flying and soon after Loki’s jacket. Thor was leaning over him like a falling wall, kissing and biting every inch of his neck as he slid his palms beneath his clothes and against his skin, up and down rubbing over his hardening nipples.

“Baby...can I fuck you in here?” Thor asked straight into his ear, husky and low. Loki was holding onto him for dear life, trying to get the warm friction near his crotch but too intoxicated by Thor’s cologne and his lips to move into action other than pulling Thor closer. For a second he thought he smelt Jane against, but soon all he could sense was Thor.

It took a few moments to register the question and decide if it was worth acting on, but immediately the situation of his tight pants came to the forefront of his mind. It was hard getting out of these pants, but getting back into them when hot and sweaty? Impossible. Not to mention they were positioned uncomfortably and being tipsy Thor would probably fall all over at every turn the limo made. He wasn’t drunk or horny enough to not care about the possible discomfort.

“R-right now?” he panted, resigning himself anyway to whatever may be Thor’s command.

“Only if you want to, sweetheart. Otherwise I can wait…”

He didn’t seem like he could wait, he was already moving down to kneel between Loki’s legs and paw at every inch of his body. Loki squeezed his legs around his wide frame and moaned loudly, rubbing up against Thor’s equally as stiff groin. “Fuck me then.” He breathed. He’d have Thor make it up.

As if the car wasn’t moving about and he wasn’t as tipsy as Loki suspected Thor slunk back with a stunning elegance, looking up from under his own lashes as he ran his hands down to Loki’s leather-clad thighs, giving them a squeeze before roaming the area in even strokes. 

“...Actually, I have a better idea...” he murmured, and brought his hands up to pluck open the button to Loki’s pants and playfully yank down the zipper.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Surprise, right.

“Daddy?” he breathed reverently as Thor pulled open his zip, and froze upon seeing the neon-pink thong. Thor recovered quickly and smirked, and ran the pads of his fingers across the fabric, dragging his nails back to make Loki arch.

“This for Daddy? Huh? This for me?”

“Everything’s for you,” Loki babbled as he grabbed Thor’s hand and pressed it down brazenly on his cock. “Please, please, Daddy.”

“What does my baby want?” Thor asked, looking at him straight in the eyes as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, massaging the outline of Loki’s prick.

Loki’s entire body flared, lifting in Thor’s direction. His legs were awkwardly around Thor’s torso, wrapped and begging for mercy but his hands were fiercer, gripping and clawing at Thor’s skin and clothing. There was a constant vibration in their little space thanks to the movement of the vehicle, but Thor’s sturdy weight kept them both grounded, even with the slight alcohol on his breath. Thor had never gotten drunk around Loki, now that he thought about it, and Loki wondered what kind of drunk he was.

Maybe he was the cock-sucking kind.

“I want to hear.” Thor said, dipping his head down and from side-to-side rubbed his chin over Loki’s cock. “Tell Daddy where you want to put your cock.”

“In your _mouth_!” Loki exclaimed, panting, back arched beautifully against the seat as he fumbled. “In your fucking mouth, _please_.”

“I can’t hear you, love...”

Loki whined, blinking away tears. He was destroying Thor’s jacket and fought to keep from pulling anyway harder, rather urging him down with a desperate politeness as he let his mouth do the enforcing. 

“Please, please, fuck, please suck my cock. Please. _Please_ Daddy, I want to fuck your mouth like you fuck mine. Like you fuck my arse with your big fucking cock. Please Daddy—oohhh God, fuck—”

Thor may have large fingers but he knew about to use them, and before he knew it Loki’s cock sprung from beneath the pink fabric. Thor took his length and gave it a few strokes, sending a burn in its wake. It was too dry, but Loki didn’t have to say a thing as Thor took the initiative to lean over and spit a useful amount of saliva down his length. Loki’s cock twitched as each dollop landed, Thor hurried returned to spreading it around and stroking from base to tip, glancing up at Loki with the filthiest smile Loki had ever seen on anyone, himself included. He loved the way those small eyes crinkled.

“You got a very nice cock, baby. Always so hard for me.” Thor breathed, his spare hand sliding up to push up Loki’s top, pulling it over his chin. “Open.”

Loki watched, eyes glazed, and opened his mouth. Thor popped in the hem of his top and Loki bit down, giving Thor a delicious view of his body from his cock to his chest. Thor hummed and brought his hand down to tweak at his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Loki moaned around the fabric as loudly as he wanted to, trusting (though not particularly cared) that the compartment was soundproof, and watched with watery eyes as his red cock appeared and disappeared in Thor’s large hand.

“Must Daddy lick it?” Thor asked, voice gravelly. Loki could only keen, incredibly turned on by the sight of his own wet cockhead popping rhythmically through Thor’s fist. They were in public, there were people outside a few feet away, and Thor was on his knees in the small space getting ready to suck his cock— _oh this was beautiful._

Smiling like a predator Thor dipped his head and licked the mess of accumulated precum off his rubbery slit. The tingling made Loki’s body jerk, panting wetly and soaking the fabric in his mouth as Thor leaned up, lips parted and tongue out. Loki didn’t stall and craned his neck to meet him, top popping out a second before Thor shoved his tongue in. Loki twisted his fingers in Thor’s jacket, pulling for all he was worth as he rolled his hips into Thor’s generous stroking. They shared the taste of him much like they had shared the taste of Thor’s cock before, and Loki was surprised when Thor broke away to lower himself back down to his cock. 

There was no hesitance when he parted his lips over the angry tip of Loki’s cock and took it in with a focused suckled. Loki tangled his fingers in Thor’s ropey hair as a last resort and he cried out, head thrown back, breath stuttering. Thor wound his jerking hand as he brought it up to meet his lips, eventually bringing his hand up less and less with the more of Loki’s leaking cock he got into his mouth. Whether Thor had actual experience sucking cock or had just learnt a few things from Loki, he was _good_. Or maybe Loki was just extra excited because holy shit _he was getting a blow job—his first blowjob—from Thooooor._

Once the blood in his ears softened enough for Loki to hear anything over its rushing he caught the wet suckle of Thor’s administrations, loudest when he pulled off the very tip, tongue and shiny skin smacking as slick cock juice leaked copiously from the slit. Thor would pull off, sucking his length dry, then stroke him and tease around the head to coax more precum out, then use that to lubricate his next bout.

It was too much for Loki who found everything attractive, he was barely able to keep his hips stilled and that was purely because of Thor’s arms holding him down. He started whining when it became too much too long (but he didn’t want it to end!), and shrieked in both relief and stimulation as Thor started bobbing his head, spreading a messy sheen of foamy precum and spit over Loki’s stiff prick. Right when Loki was about to lose it Thor lifted his weight from Loki’s body and let him thrust up into his mouth, leather-clad butt squeaking loudly against the shiny seats as he squealed in sync. Thor didn’t move away until Loki was done, hips stuttering and chest heaving as he rode out his orgasm, little eyes trained on Thor’s face.

Thor pulled slowly off of Loki’s cock, sucking and swallowing down whatever was left over, then untangled Loki’s fingers from his hair. He put them in Loki’s lap, a strange sly smile on his face, and tucked Loki back into his pink thong and his pants, struggling somewhat due to their tightness, to Loki’s amusement. When he was done he wiped his mouth and fiddled around his stubble just in case of stray cum, all the while Loki was slumped back like a ragdoll, his limbs moving with the direction of the vehicle.

Thor leaned over to the front and rapped on the partition, then came to sit besides Loki. He put an arm over him and pulled him against his chest, lifting his chin with a concerned smile.

“Are you okay baby? You so quiet.”

“That was my first time getting a blow job...” Loki mumbled, still a little out of breath, his face burning a good burn as he looked into Thor’s sparking naughty eyes.

Thor chuckled, sounding extremely pleased. “Really? Was it good?”

Loki giggled weakly and sighed heavily. “It was very good.”

“Good. I like to see you enjoy yourself. Come here.” Thor cupped his face and kissed him, giving Loki a big taste of his cum. Loki groaned and kissed him back, winding his arms up and around his neck. There was a warm glow in his body that made Loki feel incredibly sleepy, sated and _sleepy_. All he wanted to do was roll over and fall asleep...

“We’re here,” Thor said when he broke off the kiss. Loki made a confused sound and looked around stupidly. The limo had stopped, and he could hear people outside. “You okay?” Thor asked, looking at him in amusement. Loki flushed and rolled his eyes, gesturing to the door.

“Yes, let’s go then.”

Thor got out first, then helped him out, fixing his clothes just a little. Loki blinked away the remnants of their filthy little secret and the desire to sleep and looked up—and froze.

“A...casino?”

“You gamble don’t you? Or don’t you? Sorry, maybe I should have asked.” Thor scratched his head.

Shit shit shit. He was _not_ old looking enough to get in without being asked for his ID, and he didn’t want to even try lest it raises suspicion to Thor through déjà vu. 

“I never...I’ve never gambled.” 

“Never?”

“I’ve never had the money to waste I guess.”

“This one is on me. I’ll show you how.” Thor started them forward, but Loki pulled him back, heart clenched and racing in a painful set of jolts. He didn’t like lying to Thor, it didn’t feel good, especially not when he looked so genuinely confused.

“We don’t have to.” Loki said softly, his breath taken away by the panic.

“It’s no problem.” Thor replied in a similar manner, squeezing him in a way meant to be comforting, but it wasn’t.

“We-you really don’t. Let’s just—let’s go fuck somewhere again.” Loki suggested, loudly, heard by the couple passing by. Thor cleared his throat and watched them over Loki’s shoulder, and brought his hands up to rub them.

“Would you prefer to go somewhere else? To a movie, or dinner?”

“No, no it’s okay. I just...I...”

“Loki?”

The excuse came to him in a flash. It was believable—because it was partly true. “...My dad had an addiction. I don’t want to become him.”

“I’m sorry.” Thor said immediately, his face twisting. He tucked Loki to his chest and cuddled him, kissing his head. “Sorry baby.” 

“I would’ve told you if I knew instead of letting you drive us all the way here...” Loki mumbled into Thor’s chest. He had his hands between them so Thor couldn’t feel how fast his heart was racing. It even felt like someone was watching him, _knowing_ he was underage even if Thor didn’t. He felt horrible, guilty and cruel, but he was just too selfish to let go.

“I didn’t drive us. Volstagg did, which he’s paid to do. And even if I did, no harm no foul. I probably should’ve asked. Want to go somewhere else? Anywhere you like.”

Any other man would’ve forced Loki inside there, and it would’ve been a Senator Stern thing all over again. He was almost eighteen, four more months. He just had to manage for four more months.

“...Can we just turn in? Watch some bad TV and cuddle. Or watch whatever porno is on, I don’t mind...”

Thor smiled at him, caressed his cheek, and opened the door to his freedom. “Sounds good.”

Loki leaned up to kiss him, closing his eyes against the flashing crowds.

 

_A week later_

The house was theirs once more. Loki was happy to see Thor’s house again, lounging across the couches as Thor ordered in pizza, serving him a drink and making him feel pampered and loved. Jane and Darcy had left that morning on their plane to an undisclosed location, and Thor had picked Loki up for weekend of debauchery. It seemed Thor still didn’t know that Loki had met Jane, and Loki found himself sending a prayer of thanks, despite the likelihood of it being shredded before it reached the receiver.

Thor had had a hard week at work, Loki had only seen him once on the Tuesday and even that was late thanks to copious problems arising in the business. Loki tried not to pry, it never seemed to help Thor to talk about it.

A rerun of I-Robot was on TV and they watched it as they ate their pizza, Thor’s feet on the coffee table and Loki’s feet in his lap. It was domestic and comfortable, but being Loki, it ignited his desire for something more. Clearly Thor had tried to stall and spoil him like a normal date, but as usual he had no qualms about Loki ripping off their clothes and straddling him like a saloon whore. They got far enough through the movie to finish their helpings of pizza before they were naked and covered in sweat. 

It wasn’t often that Loki was on top. Thor loved to manhandle him during sex, and like he liked his blow jobs Loki loved Thor lifting him off and onto surfaces like he weighed nothing. There was a thick-near-overflowing amount of lube coating Thor’s cock in their haste, amplifying the filthy slapping of their skin as Loki rode his cock. Thor laid back into the couch, feet on the floor and hips snapping up in motion to Loki’s. He had his hands around curled around Loki’s backside, a cheek in each hand, lifting them apart as he ploughed into the young willing body.

They spend an hour fucking, Loki coming twice and Thor coming once before starting all over again, Loki remaining on top until eventually, his legs started to ache. But it was the caller tone on Thor’s phone that interrupted their rhythm and distracted his daddy.

On instinct Thor grabbed for the device. _Jane_ , it said.

“Fuck.” Thor groaned, staring at the screen.

An idea struck Loki suddenly and he grinned, running with the burst of confidence he had been sailing on all week. “We’ll be quiet.” He whispered, then plastered his lips together for show as he continued to grind himself on Thor’s cock. Thor grunted, one hand on his hip, and hesitated another moment before answering, brows knitted.

“Hey honey...”

Loki leaned backwards, sitting fully on Thor’s cock. He lifted his arms, hands behind his neck, and brought them down sensually across his chest, tweaking his nipples sweetly between his fingers as Thor watched in a daze, barely listening to what his wife was saying on the other side. He brought his hands down to his stomach, then around and dropped them to Thor’s knees. He braced himself on them, and started fucking himself down again, his own stiff prick bobbing.

“No I didn’t see it. It must be in your-in your bags.” Thor said, frowning heavily as he watched their point of connection. He reached out and placed a hand on Loki’s belly, taking a light hold of his cock and stoking it. His hips rose despite his attempts to control himself and he sighed heavily.

The tone was unmistakable, and Loki bit his lip as Thor cleared his throat and sat up further, jolting them both with ease. “Working out. Just trying to work out.” He said thickly, but he gave up the game and gestured for Loki to get off. Loki pulled a childish face but complied, climbing off as quietly as he could and plopped himself on the floor, staring at Thor’s glistening cock wantonly.

Then something wild and rebellious flared straight up from Loki’s core. It was risky and naughty, but Thor was already looking disgruntled and lonely, reclining there with his knees apart, cock against his hard stomach.

Loki climbed into the space open for him and grabbed Thor cock. Then he grabbed the phone. Thor made a noise of surprise, but he was drunk on pleasure and too slow to stop Loki from clicking on _speaker_ and placing the device on the coffee table.

“ _Thor_?” Jane asked, confused, her voice echoing into the room.

Loki looked up at Thor with a pleading desperation not to be rejected for this. He needed to be this close to him, this needed, this wanted. The thrill of competing for Thor’s attention was exciting, more so when he had the upper hand, even though Jane still held a permanent one.

“ _Thor_?” she asked again. Loki wiped the lube off of Thor’s cock and started lapping coyly at the tip.

“...I’m here. Dropped the phone.” Thor got out, face hard but his eyes were dark with lust. He grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair and forced him down on his cock in a semblance of punishment, and started him on a fast rhythm. Loki took it with a silent moan, closing his eyes.

“ _Look I...I have something to tell you._ ”

“Oh?” Thor prompted, glancing at the phone. Loki noticed the tone of bubbling concern and opened his eyes, giving a particularly strong suck to regain the majority of his attention.

“ _I know this should wait but...dammit Thor I need you on this_.”

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked, eyes now trained on the phone, a little frown between his brows. His hand was still on Loki’s head though, guiding him at a demanding rate, and Loki accepted it as enough attention, even if Thor was sounding worried and not as breathless as before.

“... _Thor remember that night we got back from Selvig’s place? We were...about the convergence theory_?”

Loki tried his best to deep throat, trying his best not to leave one piece of skin neglected, but Thor’s breathing hadn’t changed once. He wasn’t struggling to keep it soft, he was distracted, and Loki wondered just what the fuck could be so important that it make Thor stop and blink.

“...Yeah?”

“... _I’m pregnant, Thor_.”

There was no chance for Loki to cover the squelching sound of him choking around Thor’s cock.

 

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened


End file.
